


Number 13

by OptimisticEgbert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'll try not to make it too sad tho, Multi, Probably some angst at some point, also sort of a highschool au?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEgbert/pseuds/OptimisticEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being abandoned is hard, Annie knew that.</p>
<p>But being abandoned by not only your real parents and then twelve foster homes is an entirely different level of hard.</p>
<p>With a nervous stomach and newfound anxiety, Annie hopes that thirteen would be her lucky number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

The ride to Annie's new 'home' was a long one. It didn't help that there was next to nothing outside to look at.

She pushed her hands into her coat pockets and focused on a farm full of horses that were milling about. Annie had never really liked horses. She had never been the one to bring her my little pony doll to school or to even have a doll such as that. Maybe if she had lived somewhere longer than a month she would have toys to show off to the other children from her preschool days.

"I really think you'll like this family Annie, you're gonna be around three children your age this time!" Annie's case-worker, Hanji, was the optimistic type. Their eyes always lit up when they talked about putting Annie with the correct family this time. They were so sure that this family would work for Annie, that even if Annie tried to get kicked out it wouldn't happen.

"Hm." Annie worked the thought of living with other people her age and not the horrible brats of her foster home past, "Will I have to share a room?"

Hanji drummed their fingers on the steering wheel, "I dunno. But I do know that we're almost there, so you can ask your new foster parents!"

Annie smirked at the excitement in Hanji's voice. Any other sixteen year-old foster kid would think that they were trying their hardest to get rid of her, but, as Annie was aware of after knowing them for so long, Hanji was only trying their best for her.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 

Levi's house was buzzing with excitement, much to Levi's dismay.

He had taken on this job as a foster parent only because he and his husband, Erwin, couldn't have children and adopting was, in Erwin's words, 'boring'. Levi could possibly agree with that statement, being a foster parent had been a constant adventure in the beginning since so many children left and entered their care often. But now, and this thought made Levi feel something akin to happiness, he and Erwin seemed to have found three children that just worked for them.

It was hard to explain, but he wasn't giving up this life anytime soon.

"Armin you can't just take the last piece of bacon like that!" Levi's eyebrow twitched. That was the voice of the most irritable child he had in his care, Eren Jaeger.

"I'm sorry Eren, I forgot how you liked it..." Then there was Armin, the kindest of the three. But he was also the smartest and Levi knew he didn't forget things like that, no matter how small and unimportant they were.

"Bullshi-OW" Eren started to shout a profanity, much to Levi's dislike, but was cut off by Mikasa's shoulder driving into his rib cage. She then gave him a piece of bacon from her plate.

Levi smirked, Mikasa was his favorite. She had never talked back to Levi except for the causal snarky banter that he had gotten so used to. Mikasa also followed all the rules, unlike her two foster siblings. One of those rules being 'no profanity at the table'. She also had the best grades of the lot, taking time out of her night to help Armin and Eren study, even though Armin didn't really need it.

"Hey Levi, do you know who the new kid is?" Levi turned around from the oven, he had been cooking his husbands breakfast for when he woke up. He was met with Armin's curiosity filled eyes.

"The only thing I know is their name and age." Levi actually had an entire record on the kid and more as he was long time friends with her case-worker, but he wasn't too keen on sharing what was supposed to be private, "Her name is Annie and she's sixteen."

Levi was aware of how many times Annie had been kicked from foster homes, either because of a capacity problem or something that she had done wrong. Seeing the picture on her file made his heart heavy, her eyes were bored, much like his own, but there was a hint of loneliness that tugged at his previously forgotten heartstrings. That's why he took this case anyways, never mind Hanji's constant pestering of how Annie was really a 'good kid', Levi could care less if she was a good kid or not. He knew she was tired and alone and, even though it was uncharacteristic, he had wanted to help.

Eren spoke up next turning to Mikasa, "Hey, It looks like you're getting a new roommate then! Maybe this one won't be too scared to sleep in the same room as you." Mikasa pinched Eren's shoulder hard enough to bruise, even though there was truth to what he said.

Often, other children had been too intimidated by Mikasa's serious stature to stay more than one night in the same room as her. They usually ended up on the lumpy couch in the living room.

Before Eren could respond to the abuse, a loud rumbling came down the stairs, "Is the new kid here yet?" Erwin's steps made the wooden stairs creek and shudder. He was so big that the most common joke used in the household was that the stairs would give way someday with him on them.

"Not yet, dear." Levi finished piling up his husband's plate with food and handing it to the eager man, "She should be here soon."

"I can't wait." Erwin leaned forward and kissed Levi on the cheek, then sat down at his normal spot on the table.

Erwin was very excited even if the expression on his face hadn't shown that. He had taken a day off from the factory just to give Annie a warm welcome. Levi smiled inwardly at Erwin's eagerness, they had gone so long without a new foster kid that they both forgot how it felt.

Levi could only hope that Annie would fit into this routine as quickly as the others did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm writing these every weekend or so.

A knot formed in Annie's stomach as she stood by the door, preparing herself to knock.

It wasn't often that she let her insecurities get to her, but now she couldn't ignore the shaking of her hands that were still burrowed firmly in her coat pockets.

Foster home record aside, what if they just didn't like her? She had been turned down many times before so it shouldn't be much of a shock. Still, the taste of rejection is one that does not settle well with Annie.

Maybe she could just tell Hanji she didn't want to live there? Yes, she could go back to Hanji's house and live with them! Annie already knew that Hanji accepted and maybe even loved her. Who needs some dumb foster home with some dumb teens?

Apparently she did, Annie realized as Hanji knocked on the door for her.

"You looked like you were having some trouble so..." Hanji smiled brightly and Annie nervously smiled back.

There was no backing away now.

* * *

Erwin was trying, and failing, to seperate Eren and Mikasa from eachother.

Another fist fight had broken out before breakfast was even done and Eren was losing. Although Eren and Mikasa's fights were usually playful in nature they often escalated, to Levi's dismay, to breaking furniture or toppling it over.

"Stop it! What is Annie gonna think when she gets here!?" Levi heard his husband shout. Levi had been trying to repair as much damage as he could, only to have it messed up again by the two teens.

A shoulder drilled into Eren's cheek, "Hopefully she won't mind too much." Mikasa was right, this is practically a daily occurence around the house. If Annie couldn't get past that Levi didn't know if she'd last long.

Eren's fist hit Mikasa's stomach only to be pulled back in pain, "Holy shit Mikasa, you could break a diamond with your abs!" Eren held his, presumably, broken hand close to his chest. He wasn't angry, just some messed up type of proud.

Knocking could be heard from the living room but no one else noticed it except for Armin, who had been calmly playing Mario Kart on the Wii, "I'm coming!" He paused his game and walked quickly to the door, dodging a vase that was flying towards him and flinching when it broke against the wall.

Standing on his tip toes, he was able to reach the peep hole. A tall red headed person with a suit on stood next to a much shorter blonde teen.

Armin's grin grew and he stepped outside to greet the two.

"Hello!" Armin closed the door behind him hastily, afraid of the raucous escaping to the outside.

The redheaded person stuck their hand out first and Armin gleefully shook it, "Hello there, I'm Hanji and this is Annie Leonhardt."

Annie observed the boy with her normal disdain, noticing he looked a lot like her, "Hello," Then was elbowed by Hanji, reminding her to 'smile!', "Nice to meet you..."

Armin looked towards her with kind eyes and held out his hand, "We couldn't wait to see you! We've heard a lot!" 

She just looked at his hand, not willing to take hers out of the saftey of her pockets on such a cold morning. The blonde boy got the message and took his back.

Hanji noticed the awkwardness in Annie and tried to break it, "Um, so why is it we can't go inside?"

Annie thought she saw something flash in Armin's eyes. Fear?

"Um, well, you see..."

"GODAMN, MIKASA, THAT COULD KILL PEOPLE!" Shouting and whimpers of pain could be heard from their postion on the porch.

"...sorry..." Armin became meek, afraid of the impression that this would make on Annie.

But, instead of the disgusted or annoyed response he expected, her face lit up and she raised an eyebrow in interest.

Hanji stepped forward to open the door, "What's going on in there?"

"Uh, well, you see...My friends or foster siblings or whatever, are sparring in the dinning room." When Annie said nothing Armin panicked, "I really hope this doesn't influence your descision to stay here because, as you know, it is your descision and all, but everyone here, including me, would miss you if you didn't stay and-"

"It's fine." Annie was smirking.

Armin stopped his rambling, "What?" It wasn't everyday people were okay with things like this, that was actually how they lost more of their foster children who switched for another house as soon as they got to know Eren or Mikasa.

"I think I'll like it here, Armin." Annie stepped into the house along with Hanji, eager to see the damage done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next chapter she'll actually get into the house?
> 
> Sorry that these chapter's are so short, I don't usually write long things...


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, the kitchen was a fucking mess.

Tables were turned over, frying pans and other assorted cookware were scattered about, glass was all over the floor. Atleast the fridge had escaped a terrible fate, if that had fallen Levi would've had an aneurysm. Annie and Hanji had to step over the larger pieces of the desceased plates just to get to the middle of the kitchen were the two fighters where licking their wounds.

"Oh. My. God. Levi how did you even allow this to happen in the first place!?" Hanji question the small man who had been picking up the salvageable plates.

He looked up at her, disinterested, but, as Annie realised quickly, had a mischevious sparkle in his eyes, "Oh yes Hanji, I really wanted my kitchen to become a disater area. I was not at  _all_  asking them to stop."

Apparently Hanji didn't get the saracasm laced dialouge and pouted, "I just can't believe you! You never let me do that..."

Annie ignored the rest of their banter, deciding she was more interested in the two teens standing up, the male of the two flinching when he moved his arm. How did they make a mess this big? Both seemed pretty unsavy to fighting and suddenly Annie wondered what had spurred on the fight.

"Hey."

Annie looked away from the boy who had been brushing glass shards out of his hair to see Aphrodite herself standing before her.

Well okay maybe she wasn't a goddess, but Annie decided this was the closest a person could get. Even with tiny cuts on her cheek and a bruise forming on her collarbone, she had been so fucking attractive.

"Sorry about the mess..." The girl, Annie remebered her name to be Mikasa, looked away shyly, embarrassed of the damage she'd done, "You don't have to help clean up."

Annie definately wasn't planning on helping, "You're Mikasa right? And the boy is...?" She was pretty sure about the girl's name but the other kid made her draw a blank.

"Eren. He's pretty strong but doesn't know how to control himself. If I'm lucky I'll be able to pass off most of the work to him." She finished with an offhanded smile.

Ah, so she was as clever as she was beautiful.

"Are you my roomate then?" Annie was now grasping at straws, she was trying to avoid the taller girl's intense gaze in an attempt to be brought back to Earth.

"Yes, if you don't like it you can sleep on the couch."

When Annie raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice, Mikasa put up her hands defensively, "I didn't mean it like that. A lot of people don't tend to stay in the same room as me for more than a week."

Mikasa looked down for a second and Annie knew how terrible a scenario that could be, people not being able to stand you and trying thier hardest to avoid you, "I doubt there's much wrong with you. Or, at the least, much I couldn't take."

Annie thought she saw Mikasa blush, but if she did it would've been for only a second. Then Mikasa went over to where Levi was and started to help clean.

' _I guess that's the end of that._ ' Annie debated whether or not she should introduce herself to Eren but he looked irratable and defeated.

She was about to turn around and find Armin, who had dissappeared somewhere after letting them in, to get him to show her around when a hard metal hand slammed on to her shoulder.

A weaker person would've squeaked. As it turned out, Annie was that weaker person.

"Hello there, I'm Erwin." She turned around to find a tower of a man hulking over her. Infact most people were towers compared to her but this man was a skyscraper.

Annie grunted in response and rubbed the area on her shoulder that would probably have a bruise on it by morning. This Erwin guy was really strong and, judging by the ring on his real hand, he was married to Levi.

"Do you want me to show you around? Orginally I think Levi was going to but he seems to be..." He glanced over to Levi who was now trying to push the crying Hanji off of him, "...Preoccupied."

The younger blonde sensed the unwillingness to give a tour in his voice and guessed it must've been his day off or something, "Actually I was trying to find Armin to do it for me."

His face visibly brightened at the mention of Armin, perhaps he was his favorite? "I'll call him right now."

"No thanks that's not necessary-"

"ARMIN. LIVING ROOM NOW."

There went Annie's hearing.

Erwin's shouts must've echoed throught the entire building. It would be a surprise if they didn't vibrate the foundation of the house.

Armin appeared though, as pleasent as ever although looking a bit worried, "Yes Erwin?"

The Titan of a man smiled kindly, to show him he did nothing wrong, "I would like you to show Annie around the house."

Oh God, the smile Armin threw in Annie's direction was infectious and she found herself grinning back. He walked in the direction of the living room and Annie followed, still not shaking the out of place smile on her face.

"Oh," Erwin said after them, "And be careful of the stairs, they're getting creakier everyday."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I don't forget about this and not update...
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes I've made u.u


End file.
